Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by TwWereWolf
Summary: 'How many years has it been since I first met you? Since I first felt like my heart was about to explode? Since I first felt those insesive butterflies in my stomach' 'How many years has it been since I first fell in love' Yaoi. Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all you Durarara fans! This is my first Durarara fic, so no flames! They will be used to scare off Trollz. (except for Izaya of course)**  
**Now on with the warnings, disclamer, and shit like that.**

**WARNING This story contains YAOI so if you do not approve of sexy gay lurv, cussing, angst and self harm, LEAVE NOW. :|**

**DISCLAIMER I do NOT own ANYTHING exept a random girl for the plot bunnies in a latter chapter so you can't sue me! D**

**NOTES:This is Shizaya, Izuo-What ever flouts your fuckin' boat.**  
**In this chapter/prologue thing Izaya's in his office angsting and what not, but the rest of the story (except the last chapter) are flash backs from high school.**  
**This fic was inspired by this video on YouTube - http:youtube .com/watch?v= NLrenmrdzCs&feature=re lated (remove the spaces) the songs name is kimi no shiranai monogatari.**

* * *

_'How many years has it been since I first met you? Since I first felt like my heart was about to explode? Since I first felt those incisive butterflies in my stomach?'_

These were the thoughts running though a one Orihara Izaya's head as he sat in his office, staring down at his own hands. He had been this way for hours, with just a blank impassive look. Glancing up at digital clock beside him that flashed 3:47AM, he sighed. "I'm going to bed." The information broker said, even though he knew no one would hear. Hell, he could scream bloody murder not a soul would hear, or at least, no one would come.

Changing in to a large night shirt and shorts, he paused, glancing at the horizontal scars running down his arms. He slowly started to trace the horrible imperfections covering the flesh, as if it would magicly erase them. His imperfections, his regrets. The brunette sighed yet again, _'Why am I thinking about THAT now? I'm The Great Orihara Izaya, not some pathetic fool stuck in the past suckin' on sweet nostalgia!_' He thought climbing into his plush king, attempting to sleep. Key word: attempting. He found himself staring at the ceiling, yet again lost in thoughts before stating,

"I guess we all have our little moments of stupidity,...don't we, Shizu-Chan?"

_'How many years has it been since I first fell in love?'_

_

* * *

_

**Yeah, it's shorter than Edward Elric, but-*gets attacked by Ed* "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SO SMALL HE COULD LIVE IN A THIMBLE!"\(＞Д＜*)/**  
**Me:...You? Any way it's just a prologue so that's why it's so midgety. Now then, I must leave before Ed drops an F-bomb on me.**  
**Ja~**

**BTW, Shizuo is not in the bed with him, Izaya's just...talking to himself.-.-;**


	2. An Odd Request of Stargazing

**What up, to the few people who actually read this! I had a horrid ear infection, but I have finally turned the corner and I'm slowly recovering! So to celebrate the fact I'm no longer in excruciating pain, I have written the first chapter~!:D**

**WARNING: This was in the Prologue but I'll say it again, This story contains YAOI, BL, Shonen ai, you get the point. So if you do not approve of sexy gay lurv, cussing, angst and self harm, LEAVE NOW.:|**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANYTHING except a random girl for the plot bunnies in a latter chapter so you can't sue me!D**

**Note: This is Izuo, Shizaya, what ever flouts your fuckin bout. Just about this entire story is just a big ass flash back, so just about all of it's in 3rd person, cause I dun like writing in first person.:V But there are little current!Izaya thoughts in there _like this._**

* * *

Chapter 1 - An Odd Request of Stargazing

_**I remember it was an ordinary morning, well, as "ordinary" as it could possibly get for me. I was chatting with Shinra and Dotachin when there was an unexpected twist. An unexpected twist named Heiwajima Shizuo.**_

The bleached blond teen had walked up to the trio and promptly sat down. Silence erupted from the group at the addition, that is, until a certain dark haired 'flea' decided to break it.

"Ne, Shizu-chan~! Did you finally loose those last little brain cells you had, 'cause usually you'd be on a blind rampage by now screaming out my name~! Or has my beauty made your vocal cords cease to work in awe?"

He finished off his little "speech" with a lady killing smirk as he waited to see the walking time bomb explode into violence, but, that didn't happen. Yeah, the older teen's eyebrows were twitching dangerously, one of the many signs his infamous temper was about to kick in, (literally) but he was...holding back. It was one of the things Izaya has never seen the other teen do, and it unnerved him, in the slightest. Shizuo sighed before blurting out a rather unusual request.

"W-would you go star gazing with me?"

To say the group was shocked was the understatement of the year. Yes, they were his "friends" (AKA the only people who could approach him and NOT get sent to the Emergency Room) but he was no social butterfly, he wasn't one to propose they get together and "hang out," quite the opposite actually. It wasn't long before the red eyed teen piped in, breaking in the muted air.

"What about me, Shizu-Chan~? Can I come too~?"

The future bodyguard was a tad surprised he even asked, but gave him an answer anyway.

"I guess so, Flea..."

Though slightly bewildered at the positive answer, Izaya couldn't say he was unhappy at these little turn of advents.

_'This is going to be fun~!'_

* * *

"Ne, Shizu-Chan, are you sure this 'super secret' stargazing spot isn't just in your head~?" The "Flea" taunted and, for once, Shinra joined in. Kadota just chilled, he actually had some common sense.

"Yeah, Shizuo, we've been walking for a while. How come we're not there yet?"

"It's not to much farther, just past a thicket of the forest." Shizuo ground out, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'm surprised you like star gazing, Shizu-Chan. I thought you'd hate the stars or anything of the sort because there out of your reach, physically and mentally~! After all, Shizu-Chan is quite dense. You sure you didn't just try to catch the moon in a puddle like the monkey?*"

That did it, what little restraint Shizuo had was out the door, across the street and was being mauled by phycotic panda bears.

"-KKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

The brunette merely laughed, making a statistic retreat from the raging blond. Any plans Shinra had of helping were flushed down the toilet.

_**In all of our chases, he never noticed how I'd turn away and frown or how I'd look as though I was about to break down.**_

The crimson eyed teen ran through the brush, weeds, and various other vegetation until he was certain he was far ahead of the walking time bomb. He bent over, hands resting on his knees, trying to regain his breath. Once his oxygen was circulating freely, a light caught his eye and he had the strong urge to look up. When he did, he was met with one of the most glorious sights of his short life.

* * *

**1) Yeah, has anyone every heard of this story? It's about a monkey who saw the moon's reflection in a puddle, he thought it was beautiful, so the monkey triedto catch the moon by jumping into the puddle only to realise it was just the reflection. I haven't heard it since I was little, so I can barely remember it, but it came to mind while I was writing this.**


End file.
